


how could you run on such voltage?

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [104]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, akificlets, cheer!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole/zack cheerleader 'verse, 2 - Kill Caustic: AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could you run on such voltage?

The gym was quiet, noone there but them. Zack was feeling almost nauseous from the lactic buildup in his stomach, and his arms were on fire. "Okay?" Nic asked, her face flushed, hair a mess, breathing hard. She was never as gorgeous as she was like this, sweaty and so _alive._

"Could go all night, chickadee," he said, trying not to let her hear his breathlessness.

She beamed at him, and Zack felt his second wind coming back again. "Good. Cos we're gonna get this, I can feel it," Nic said. "Ready?"

Zack braced himself. "Fly," he told her, reaching for her as she ran towards him, and sent her once again up into the air.

He never wanted anyone else to catch for her but him. And if staying back all night until she fell down, exhausted, and had to be carried upstairs, was the price for that, then he'd pay it. She slid down to lean against his body, and Zack knew all the pain was worth this.


End file.
